silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Melisizwe
Personality Mild//Softspoken//relaxed//intelligent//wise//good humored Background Mel was one of three children, the eldest. He was born and raised as one of the San bushmen in South Africa, and grew up speaking both Xhosa and a little English. He was a rather inconspicuous member of his family group and tribe, and lived a fairly normal life, having several children. At age 39, while out hunting with one of his sons and a friend, Mel stumbled upon a lion. A large lion. In fact, likely the largest lion he had ever seen. Though… instead of minding his own business like many lions Mel had encountered… this one was heading right for them. As Mel turned to tell his son to hide, climb a tree, anything, the lion lunged. Mel was in the front, so he was attacked first. He curled into a fetal position to protect his chest and throat, but that didn’t spare his shoulders and back. Mel suffered the worst injuries out of his group, with his son being unscathed and his friend suffering only minor scrapes from distracting the lion. Mel was hauled home and initially, the prognosis wasn’t good. The claw marks and bites were deep and long. After a week or so of Mel clinging to life, he began to heal. A bit too quickly. At first, the elders deemed it a miracle, but Mel didn’t wake up. Instead, a fever cropped up, and for nearly a month, it seemed Mel wouldn’t make it. Until the night the fever broke, and, delirious as he was, he wandered off in the middle of the night. He didn’t return for several days, but when he did, his wounds had healed and he seemed, for the most part, fine. Everyone was baffled, even Mel, and for quite some time, he secluded himself from most of everyone except for his family. Now, as we all know, he’d become a were-lion, though noone else knew that. By his third month, he’d figured it out, and told his wife. She, and the son who’d been with him when he’d gotten injured, were the only members of his tribe to ever know the truth. However, after some years, members of his tribe began to wonder why Mel wasn’t aging. SO, with a heavy heart, he found himself having to leave the only thing he’d ever known. Not long after, he met up with a clan of creatures like himself, were creatures of the african savanna. Lions, Leopards, Cheetahs, hyenas, and the like. They were called the Otsintsha. Though intially he felt as though he belonged, he also felt the need to wander. So from 1937 to 1990 that’s precisely what he did. He wandered the savanna alone, living like any other lion, spending much of his time in his animal form, though he did shift into his human and were forms frequently. In 1990, he returned to Otsintsha, and within a few years, established himself as a trutworthy, valuable member. Since 1990 he has trained many incoming were-lions and held a position of trust within the group. Late in 2016, he was sent to Chambury in Canada to act as a liason between Versipellis and Otsintsha to establish a relationship. Bitten at age 39, Mel is on the ‘older’ side of many of the weres in Chambury, and sees many of them as a bit immature and impulsive. Not that thats a bad thing, mind you. He himself sees them as people in need of guidance, the younger ones in particular, and tends to help out where he can. Random Facts Timeline: 1874: Mel Born 1915: Mel turned 1935: Mel leaves tribe 1936: Mel joins Otsintsha 1937-1990: Mel wanders savanna alone 1990: Mel returns to society, establishes fairly high rank within Otsintsha 1990-2015: Mel serves as high ranking member of Otsintsha. Trains many incoming were-lions. 2015: Mel travels to Canada as liason to Versipellis Abilities Human: ☀First Aid (Rank 1) Were: ☀At Will SHifting (Rank 1) ☀Regeneration (Rank 1) ☀Tongue of the Beast (Rank 1) ☀Survival Instincts (Rank 1) ☀Silver Tongued (Rank 1) ☀Tough Hide (Rank 2) Clan Abilities: ☀Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal Eye color: brown with flecks of green Height: 4.5 feet @ shoulder Build: lean, leggy, athletic but well built Fur/scale color/pattern: standard lion colors Abilities: Sample Character Use Meli can be injured, but please don’t maim or kill him without my written permission, thanks~~ Character Relationships RP Logs Category:Characters Category:Versipellis Category:PCs